Ordinary Boy
by shi.ka6139
Summary: Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya. Walau Chanyeol dibilang populer di sekolah tapi kepopulerannya tidak seperti tokoh utama laki-laki di drama korea. Apa Baekhyun berniat memakan bibirnya? Chanyeol tidak menyangka ternyata Baekhyun segila ini. Summary gagal, judul gagal, fic gagal, jangan dibaca, sist -,-


Tittle : Ordinary Boy

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and kawan-kawan

Length : Oneshoot

Rate : T

Dislaimer : FF ini milik saya. Pemain cuma pinjam nama.

Warning : Boy X Girl/ Genderswicth/ GS for uke 'bottom' *not another uke* *kabor sebelum digorok Shiyon* ; DLDR

.

.

.

Saat itu ruang ganti untuk club sepak bola sudah terlihat sepi karena hampir semua anggota tim sepak bola sudah pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat, ya hampir semua kecuali dua lelaki tampan yang masih sibuk mengganti pakaiannya sambil bergosip.

Sebenarnya seorang lelaki yang memiliki tubuh proposional sebut saja seperti seorang model. Dia sangat tampan dengan hidung bangir dan juga bibir penuhnya, dan mata besarnya yang indah dan jarang dimiliki oleh seorang Korea. Dia sedang bercerita pada laki-laki lainnya. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol seorang pemain dalam club sepak bola di sekolahnya. Dia cukup populer karena kemampuannya. Bermain sepak bola, dan kemampuannya dalam memainkan alat musik, dan otaknya yang cerdas dalam pelajarannya.

Walau dia dibilang populer tapi kepopulerannya tidak seperti tokoh utama laki-laki di drama korea. Pada kenyataannya dia hanya seorang siswa yang bekerja paruh waktu pada hari sabtu dan minggu di kedai mie milik ibunya. Untuk pagi harinya dia akan membantu ibunya untuk membuka kedai. Pulang sekolah dia akan membantu ibunya lagi sebelum tempat itu benar-benar tutup. Kemudian mengerjakan tugas. Begitulah dia menjalani hidup.

Omong-omong soal laki-laki lainnya dia hoobae-nya Chanyeol: Kim Jongin.

"Sudah 'ku bilang, seseorang pasti mendahuluimu, hyung."

Chanyeol mengunci lokernya lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Jongin. Pria itu berdiri menyandarkan sebelah bahunya di locker sebelah Chanyeol. Menatapnya antara prihatin dan merasa benar.

"Sejak awal laki-laki itu memang sudah mendahuluiku." Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan Jongin.

"Setidaknya apa hyung tidak mau mencoba?"

"Mencoba menjadi orang tidak tahu diri yang menyatakan cinta pada putri seorang investor? Aku hanya akan jadi bahan tertawaannya dan teman-temannya saja."

"Apa dia sejahat itu?"

Chanyeol berhenti, ia menatap Jongin. Wajahnya mengatakan ketidaksetujuan. Jongin tersenyum tipis.

"Dengar hyung, aku tahu gadis ini, dia populer di sekolah kan? Tapi aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya hanya sekedar tahu. Dari yang hyung ceritakan, dia itu gadis yang matrealistis, sombong, egois, dan tipikal tokoh antagonis." Jongin berpendapat.

"Baekhyun tidak seperti itu." Sangkal Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa Chanyeol jadi setakut _itu_?"

Chanyeol kehabisan kata. Semakin membela, Jongin akan menemukan celah dengan kata takut atau ragu.

"Jangan bicara banmal dan jangan membahas ini atau itu, dia sudah punya kekasih." tukas Chanyeol, kemudian dia berlalu meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang memutar bola mata.

.

.

.

Jongin melambai pada Chanyeol saat mereka berpisah di sebuah persimpangan. Chanyeol membalas dengan suka rela. Sebuah kebiasaan saat mereka berpisah di persimpangan itu seusai mengikuti club sepak bola.

Chanyeol berjalan sendiri. Dia tertunduk. Sekedar merasakan lebih dalam rasa penyesalan yang bernaung di dalam dirinya. Dia sangat menyesal, tapi jika waktu diulang pun dia mungkin akan tetap diam saja. Kepercayaan dirinya selalu hilang jika berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Tuhan sudah sangat baik untuk memberi Chanyeol banyak kesempatan untuk dekat dengan Baekhyun. Mereka selalu satu kelas sejak masuk high school. Ini tahun kedua mereka satu kelas.

Mereka beberapa kali bekerja satu kelompok, tapi Chanyeol hanya akan berakhir jadi siswa pintar yang memarahi kesalahan Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun tidak sebodoh itu untuk ia marahi. Beberapa kali juga Baekhyun mengetahuinya tengah menatap gadis itu.

Chanyeol menatap ke depan ia tidak bisa terus tertunduk mengedihkan. Saat itu dia melihat seorang gadis berjongkok, wajahnya tersembunyi di balik lengan-lengannya, bahunya bergetar. Chanyeol tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui jika gadis yang sedang menangis itu adalah Baekhyun.

Buru-buru Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Ia ikut berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu. Belum sempat ia bertanya, matanya menatap sebuah sepatu yang tersangkut di penutup saluran air.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Kau menangis karena ini?"

Baekhyun terperanjat, matanya membola. Ia jatuh terduduk, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada jalan. "Cha-chanyeol?"

"Kau menangis malam-malam karena sepatu itu?"

Baekhyun menatap sepatunya lalu beralih pada Chanyeol. "Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?" tangan Baekhyun melayang hendak mengusap air matanya, tapi Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak bisa menggunakan tanganmu, itu kotor."

Lalu Baekhyun menangis lagi.

Chanyeol kalang kabut. Dia rasa tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, tapi Baekhyun malah menangis lagi. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun?"

"Pacarku dia brengsek. Kemarin dia menyatakan cinta padaku, tapi tadi aku melihatnya bersama gadis lain."

Pacar Baekhyun itu, Chanyeol sudah me duga dia bukan laki-laki yang baik. Tapi, Chanyeol berada di keadaan untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Mungkin mereka hanya bertemu, kau-"

"Mereka berciuman, Chanyeol!" tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi. "Mereka berciuman seperti ini,"

Tiba-tiba saja bibir Baekhyun sudah menempel di bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik diri. Benar-benar terkejut dan pipinya merona seperti gadis yang baru mendapat ciuman pertama.

"Kau merasakannya? Aku juga sangat terkejut waktu itu."

Dalam hati Chanyeol mentertawai dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun hanya ingin menunjukkan perasaannya saat melihat pacarnya berciuman dengan gadis lain.

"Aku mau pulang." Kata Baekhyun sambil berdiri. Dia baru saja selesai dengan satu sesi menangisnya tadi.

Chanyeol masih terdiam saat Baekhyun berjalan tanpa alas kaki.

"Baekhyun, sepatumu?"

Untuk sejenak Baekhyun berhenti melangkah.

"Itu pemberian pacarku, maksudku mantan, pasti harganya murah, kakiku sampai sakit menggunakannya,"

Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu menusuk hatinya.

"Mana mungkin laki-laki yang mempunyai banyak wanita akan memberikan barang mahal pada semua wanitanya? Ditambah lagi dia masih high school."

"Lalu kau akan pulang seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menatap pada kaki-kaki indahnya -mengabaikan fakta bahwa kakinya sudah kotor-.

"Sekalipun sepatu itu terlepas, mereka menyakitiku." Baekhyun berujar lirih.

"Pakai saja punyaku."

Beberapa detik Baekhyun mengerut dahi lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih, tapi saat aku berjalan sepatu itu bisa saja tertinggal entah dimana."

"Tapi, Baek-"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Memintamu menggendongku? Aku hanya ingin pulang. Jangan membuatku tambah pusing."

"Baiklah." kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan lalu berjongkok di depan Baekhyun. "Naiklah."

"Chanyeol, aku-"

"Cukup naik dan tujukkan arah ke rumahmu."

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Baekhyun terus mencium bau maskulin dari tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin mengratkan rengkuhannya pada leher Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol sambil menikmati aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda jakung yang sedang menggendongnya ini.

"Chanyeol, boleh aku menangis?" Baekhyun menggesekkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. Rasanya nyaman sekali berada disana. Baekhyun sangat menyukai aroma tubuh Chanyeol dan suhu tubuhnya. Hangat sekali. Tapi, Baekhyun jadi ingin menangis.

"Boleh, tapi pastikan bajuku tetap kering."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kalau tidak tahu jangan menangis."

"Chanyeol-ah," alih-alih membentak, Baekhyun merengek. Tanpa bisa dikendalikan air matanya jatuh lagi. "Maaf, bajumu basah."

"Kau harus menggantinya."

"Ini kan salahmu! Ini salahmu!"

Chanyeol diam tidak menanggapi Baekhyun.

"Ini semua salahmu dan salah si brengsek mantan pacarku."

"Kau menyamakanku dengan orang brengsek?"

"Tidak-tidak," spontan Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukkannya di leher Chanyeol. "Kau sangat baik." Ia lagi-lagi menyamankan dirinya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Andai saja aku punya pacar sepertimu."

Saat itu juga jantung Chanyeol berdetak sangat cepat.

"Tapi, aku bukan tipikal yang bisa membelikanmu sepatu yang mahal. Tidak jauh berbeda dari pacarmu. Mantan."

"Tidak, Chanyeol kalian berbeda." Baekhyun bergerak, membuat isyarat agar Chanyeol menurunkannya. Ia yang sudah melepaskan punggung nyaman Chanyeol berjalan kedepan laki-laki tinggi itu. "Aku percaya padamu, kau pasti akan jadi orang hebat seperti appa. Kau pintar dan bekerja keras. Kau percaya tidak? Bahkan appa juga berkata seperti itu."

"Appamu? Dia tau tentangku?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak benar-benar menyukai mantan pacarku. Aku menerimanya hanya untuk melupakan seseorang yang sangat membuatku bingung. Terkadang aku kira dia menyukaiku tapi dia lebih sering marah padaku."

Baekhyun membuat gesture tangan agar Chanyeol merunduk, sepertinya gadis itu ingin membisikkan sesuatu. Tapi, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang cukup berani untuk—

—mencium seorang laki-laki di tempat umum.

Mata Chanyeol membola. Dia hampir saja menarik diri jika Baekhyun tidak mengigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras. "Akhh," Chanyeol mengerang sakit.

Orang-orang mulai memperhatikan mereka.

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Menahan laki-laki itu agar tidak menjauh.

"Baekhyun, akhh..sakit." Chanyeol mencoba menjauhkan diri, berusaha menyelamatkan bibirnya tapi Baekhyun masih mengigitnya.

Demi Tuhan bibirnya sakit sekali, pasti berdarah. Chanyeol ingin memukul kepala Baekhyun kalau saja dia tidak ingat jika Baekhyun itu wanita. Apa Baekhyun berniat memakan bibirnya? Chanyeol tidak menyangka ternyata Baekhyun segila ini.

Baekhyun berujar dengan suara tertahan, "Balas ciumanku dengan benar baru aku akan melepaskan bibirmu."

Chanyeol diam sejenak. Ia mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit di bibirnya untuk membalas ciuman gadis-yang-tidak-disangka-ternyata-gila itu.

Ciuman yang semula menyakitkan berubah begitu lembut dan memabukkan.

Tapi ciuman itu harus terlepas. Mereka butuh bernapas.

Baekhyun mengusap bibir Chanyeol yang terluka dengan ibu jari. Itu ulahnya. "Sebenarnya aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Kau adalah orang paling munafik yang pernah aku tahu. Sialnya aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol masih merasa semuanya fana sampai Baekhyun menepuk pelan. "Chanyeol?"

Kemudian sebuah ciuman yang Baekhyun dapatkan. Sebuah ciuman yang penuh akan rasa cinta yang selama ini dipendam. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut. Setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol melepas pangutan bibir mereka.

"Chan.."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ragu.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Chanyeol-ah," rengek Baekhyun.

"Apa kau masih saja bodoh sampai tak tau apa jawabannya Byun Baekhyun?"

"Dasar tuan pemarah! Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya keluar dari mulutmu." Bekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut tanda bahwa dia sedang merajuk.

Chanyeol mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang dan berkata, "Aku juga mencintaimu Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum tulus yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengucap syukur dalam hati karena Tuhan telah begitu baik padanya. Seperti drama dia mendapatkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

FIN.

A/n: apa ini terlalu aneh? Judulnya aja ngawur (-_-")a intinya kita cuma pengen bikin oneshoot aja, sist :D

Apa ini boleh dapet review? (^_^)/


End file.
